


Daibazaal's Almanac

by Hiisisynti (Hiisilija)



Series: Latinus Galra Dynamics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiisilija/pseuds/Hiisisynti
Summary: There were five factions of the Galra living on Daibazaal before the Galra empire. All with very unique characteristics...A starter for my Voltron a/b/o universe.





	Daibazaal's Almanac

_Ingnus Avema Omega_

Known as the children of fire. _Ingus Avema Omega_ is the oldest known species to inhabit the planet Daibazaal. They are a rutheless, aggressive, and passionate species designed to survive the harsh environment of the brand new planet. Their greed and desires ostrasized them into a species of isolationists. Intense lust and high fertility rates kept their species alive throughout the reign of Daibazaal's inhabitants.

They are recorded to have rose colored skin, dark hair, and purple eyes. Their species was endangered for the majority of their life cycle on Daibazaal, making the universe believed they went extinct around the time of Zarkon's rise to power. 

 

_Terra Alumnoris Galra_

Known as the children of Earth. They were only the second faction to arise from the planet daibazaal. Though they varried greatly from their parent species. They were bulkier, stronger, and kinder. They lack the unique sex characteristics those who came before and those who would come after. In fact, their line of genetics indicates only one set of gender laws present for each individual. They are percieved as the gentle giants of Daibazaal. In the shadows if their parent species, they often found themselves enslaved to the desires of the Omega faction. 

They normally present as larger, bulkier beings with increased strenght. They are covered head to toe in fur with large ears. Although they are rare, they are highly compatable with another Galra faction that generated thousands of years later. While they no longer exist, their traits are acknowledged as characteristics of Zarkon's Galra faction. 

 

_Viridista Indagator Beta_

Also known as the children of nature.The Beta faction developed during the precipis of extinction on Daibazaal. The increasingly harsh environment and warring two factions enabled a species to grow hyper intellegent. They established a new world order that redefined Daibazaal. 

They are the smallest of every race to emerge from the Planet Daibazaal. Their skin is typically furrless, but can develop a thin sheen of fuzz across the skin. Their statures vary from short and plump to short and thin. They srill have horns adorning their head even into the age of Zarkon's Galra. The hirn were their only defense mechanism and became more necessary as their two daughter species developed. 

 

_Nymphas Fortis Alpha_

The children of water. One of the last species (factions) to emerge on planet Daibazaal. They evolved out of a necessity to change. Their greatest strength is adaptation. They adapted to the rutheless world around them by learning to dominate, becoming the alpha faction. They control their excessive strength unless they are in the presense of an Omega, when they overcorrect and succumb to a carnal desire to fight and mate.

They are taller than all other species of Galra. Their limbs are more slender, but pack a lot of strength, speed, and flexibility. Their skin ranges from shades of green to blue, never pruple. Their hair is often white or navy blue. 

 

_Metallicus Vindexus Galra_

The children of metal. The youngest faction of the varrying Galra races which eventually conquered the planet Daibazaal. They are know to share the main four traits of their predecessors. They are strong, passionate, adaptable, and intellegent.

They are most closely realted to  _Terra Alumnoris Galra_ giving them the same purple bodies and yellow eyes. In Zarkon's era of Galra, the eyes have turned fully yellow and their slin morphed from their origional vibrant purple to a dark purple-gray. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction to a new series I'm working on featuring Omega!Keith and Alpha!Kolivan. 
> 
> It'll change and become more coherant as the series goes on.


End file.
